


Escape

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Prologue, Short One Shot, Werewolves, Witches, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: Short story of what a abused werewolf is thinking when he is freed by a seemingly kind soul.





	Escape

The wind whipped past his midnight black fur as he ran through the heavily dense forest. The last bit of his flesh that hung off his left rear leg ripped off as it snagged on a branch. The young werewolf ran for his freedom; the opportunity was too good to pass up. So what if he broke his promise to the witch? She was planning on enslaving him yet again. Changing his cold iron bars for being under an incantation didn’t seem that much better.

He had only been running for ten minutes and yet he was miles away. The freak show seemed worlds away and he didn’t miss it; the lashes from the silver chains, sleeping in an iron cage, fed just enough scrapes of week-old food to continue to perform, and called a beast and a monster when he called out for help to an uncaring public. So many times, he tried to escape as a child until he resorted to biting his own wrists to bleed to death. To prevent this the ringmaster ordered him to be chained up by the sliver chains in his iron cage. Iron, silver, metal, he was sick of it. Sick of the burns as it melted his beastly form and reduced him to nothing but the form of a man. Men are weak he thought. They had to result to tools to overpower the animals and the supernatural kind. They even used such destructive tools on each other.

He finally realized how far away he had run and stopped. The cool night breeze ruffled his fur. It was the first pleasurable touch he felt in years; perhaps in his whole life. No, the gentle hand of the witch’s warm palm as she reached out to his face. That touch almost matched the breeze. The scent of her protective sage, the sweetness of her voice promising him that he was safe with her, the calm look she gave him with her bright emerald eyes; it was almost intoxicating. He couldn’t think of that now. He cursed under his breath, what if she was trying to control him from the start? A part of him wanted to turn back and return to her. It would be simple, follow the scent of sage. No this is a trick he rationalized to himself. She is trying to use her powers against you and turn you into her guard dog. Your free now, time to figure out what that means.

He started to explore his surroundings. The trees were tall and protective, the surrounding brush was small and promised berries and other vegetation to eat, the moon shone brightly and provided guidance. He wondered if he should climb the protective trees to sleep or hunt for fresh meat first. He rose his snout to track an animal, maybe a deer. Were there deer in this forest? What did they smell like? He lowered his nose to the ground. Find a rabbit, there should be plenty of them around. No good, he could only smell sage.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about four years since I posted my fanfics here. I wish I never stopped but life happens. I can't say for sure I will post more fanfics or update old ones I never finished; I just want to get back to writing because it's a passion I've neglected for so long. If original works not tied to any fandom is not allowed here I will accept my story being taken down but for now maybe this test will entertain at least one person before it's taken down. Sorry for the rambling, have a good day.


End file.
